Pandora's Gift Part 1
After The Combaticons are tasked with investigating toxic energies, they discover that MachiNations are building their own transformer. Out of this heap of toxicity, TOXITRON is born. Plot MachiNations Ms. Svenson tells Dante that their mission to create a transformer is nearly complete. Abraham thanks her, while following her to the engineering facility. Both enter, and soldiers begin piloting mech suits created by MachiNations. He walks up to Silas, who thanks him from freeing him from N.E.S.T. custody. Silas mentions that the toxic energies are killing their engineers, and it might attract unwanted individuals to their facility. Abraham tells "Mr. Silas" to not worry. Mr. Silas asks what he wants him to do, and Abraham tells him to lead him into raiding an Autobot Base and steal their AllSpark. Mr. Silas accepts his mission, before boarding a car and leaving. Back within Fort Max, Windblade speaks with Elita One about tactics. Optimus mentions that Megatron has been deceiving them, and is currently busy in Sweden. Before Optimus could order everyone to head to Sweden, Jazz enters the room. Jazz tells Optimus that Que has detected toxic energies in Texas. Optimus orders Windblade to assemble a team and head to Texas to investigate. Windblade does so and assembles Guzzle, Blurr, Roadbuster, Whirl, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Scamper, and Armorhide. She then leads them out of Fort Max. Ancient Greece I In Delphi, a young girl walks up to her father, Achilles. Achilles tells her that people are raiding the City, and tells her to follow him. Many invaders from Dimini begin slaying Delphians. Achilles wife, Herais, finds them and tells them to follow her. As they flee Delphi, Achilles asks his daughter, Pandora, if she has the box. She confirms that she does, before putting it away. Herais tells Achilles that they must find somewhere to hide her box, and Achilles tells her that he knows a place. Herais asks where, and Achilles tells her to trust him. Herais, Achilles, and Pandora then leave Delphi, and head to Argos. In Argos, Achilles speaks to King Dareios about the invasion of Delphi. King Dareios orders his men to settle the dispute. King Dareios spots Pandora's box, and asks to see it. Herais tells the King that only her daughter can open the box, as it was a gift from the Gods. King Dareios then asks them to leave, but his daughter to remain with him. Achilles protests, but King Dareios has them taken away. He approaches Pandora, and asks her if she ever wondered what was in the box. Pandora tells King Dareios that she was tasked by Epimetheus to never open it, at all costs. Dareios tempts Pandora to open it, and she flees. In a chamber somewhere in King Dareios's Palace, she begins to think. She then slightly opens her box, which releases several forms of evils and sickness throughout the globe. Achilles and Herais watch as several demons fly into the air, and both run to find their daughter. They find her, and Achilles closes the box. Pandora cries, asking her father to forgive her. The Assault on Gimlin Facility Toxer, Topspin, Crosshairs, and Hot Rod walk around. Tempest informs Crosshairs that there are trespassers approaching Metroplex. Crosshairs orders Topspin and Toxer to investigate. Both wreckers leave Gimlin Facility. As soon as they exit, both are attacked by Silas and his team of mech soldiers. Toxer contacts his fellow Autobots within the Base, and Hot Rod, Crosshairs, and Tempest run outside. Silas knocks out Tempest, before running in to Gimlin Facility. He searches for the AllSpark, using an energy tracker recovered from Sector 7. Outside, the mechs fire upon the Wreckers. Topspin and Toxer tackle a mech, and rip it open, and find a MachiNations soldier. Toxer rips the soldier out and asks what he is doing at the Base of the Wreckers. The Soldier tells Toxer that he'll never talk. Toxer begins to slowly pull on the soldier's arm, and Hot Rod tells Toxer to stand down. Toxer says not till he gets answers from the soldier. Hot Rod then shoots Toxer, injuring him, and the soldier drops to the ground. Silas manages to find the Chamber where the AllSpark is hidden. He begins using his mech's gadgets to begin opening the chamber. Verity Carlo approaches Silas, and begins to fight him. Silas programs his mech to continue has he fights Verity. Hunter enters the room with a gun, and tells Silas to leave. The mech finishes breaking in and steals the AllSpark. Silas enters his mech, and Verity and Hunter flee. Silas flees Metroplex, and the mech soldiers follow. Toxer wakes up and asks what happened. Crosshairs mentions that the soldiers fled without a reason. Verity approaches the Wreckers and warn them that the soldiers took the AllSpark. Crosshairs tells Hot Rod to inform Optimus Prime. Texas In Houston, Onslaught wait around with Vortex, Swindle, and Brawl. Blast Off returns and informs Onslaught that the energy signatures is coming from a facility called MachiNations. Onslaught orders the Combaticons to head to the facility, and destroy whatever is in there. Blast Off and Vortex take to the skies, and fly towards MachiNations Headquarters. Onslaught, Swindle, and Brawl begin to drive to the same place. Windblade and her team arrives, and is contacted by Jazz. Jazz warns her that Mech-Suited Soldiers attacked Gimlin Facility and stole the AllSpark. Windblade wonders where the Mech-Soldiers went. Windblade and Guzzle are shot and injured by Blast Off. Blurr, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen begin firing upon Blast Off, as Whirl flies off and attacks Vortex. The rest of the Combaticons arrive, and Roadbuster begins to brawl with Swindle, as Scamper and Wheeljack fight Brawl, and Armorhide against Onslaught. Smokescreen tells Blurr that he'll handle Blast Off, as Blurr goes to aide Armorhide against Onslaught. Onslaught grabs Blurr and slams him on the ground, and Armorhide shoots Onslaught. Onslaught orders the Combaticons to combine, and the Combaticons combine into Bruticus. Wheeljack orders Armorhide and Smokescreen to drag Windblade and Guzzle to safety as they distract Bruticus. Windblade wakes up, and begins to attack Bruticus from the air. She contacts Fort max, and Optimus sends in Jetfire and Springer. Both arrive through a GroundBridge and begin attacking Bruticus from the air alongside Windblade. Jetfire then fires upon Bruticus, sending him into the facility, killing several MachiNation agents. Springer congratulates Jetfire, as Windblade orders everyone to advance. Abraham Dante asks where Silas is at, and Silas returns. Abraham orders Silas to place the AllSpark within the Toxitron drone. Silas begins to walk towards the drone, and Whirl notices. Whirl attempts to stop Silas, but is sent flying by Bruticus. Abraham orders everyone to evacuate the building, as Silas remains there. Silas places the AllSpark within the drone, and the drone comes to life. Toxitron then attacks Silas, covering him in toxic sludge and kills him. Bruticus simultaneously sends each Autobot flying, but is shot down by Windblade, Jetfire, and Springer. The three Autobots are met with Toxitron, who attacks. Toxitron spills sludge over Jetfire and Springer, injuring them. Windblade attempts to avenge them, but is injured by Toxitron. Toxitron scans the brains of all the Transformers. He then steps over Bruticus, and asks him to take him to Megatron. Bruticus refuses, and Toxitron spits on Bruticus's eye. Bruticus then disengages back into the Combaticons and agree to take him to Megatron. Whirl attempts to attack the Decepticons, but is shot with a toxic projectile, injuring him. Toxitron then scans a nearby semi and drives away with the Combaticons. Windblade emerges, and mentions that a sickness has be-felled the Earth, and mentions that the new evil is harmful to both Autobot, and Human. Ancient Greece II Achilles and his family travel to the top of Mount Olympus. There, they are met with the "Greek Gods". Achilles tells them that his daughter failed to keep the box safe, and closed. "Zeus" tells Achilles that Humanity will not be punished by the Gods, as the evils in the box is punishment enough. Achilles begs Zeus to do something about it, and Zeus mentions that there is nothing he nor the others can do. Achilles, Herais, and Pandora then leave Mount Olympus. On the ride home back to Delphi, Pandora asks her father what is going to happen. Achilles tells her that humanity will suffer many evils that will tread the Earth, and may slay many humans. Achilles then recites that he has seen the future, and that with such evils that will continue to grow around the Earth, the Earth will enter an age, an age of a World of Desolation. Sweden Onslaught approaches Megatron in the Dark Energon Cave. Megatron asks what he wants, and Onslaught mentions that out of their mission, they have a new recruit. Megatron asks who, and Toxitron approaches Megatron. Toxitron mentions that he was originally a protoform created by Jhiaxus to harness the power of toxic energies. Megatron calls for the presence of Shockwave. Shockwave then confirms the rumor that Toxitron claims. Megatron then welcomes Toxitron to the Decepticons, and Toxitron asks where he begins. Megatron tells him to waste the Human Race... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Humans ** MachiNation *** Ms. Svenson *** Abraham Dante *** Leland Bishop/ Mr. Silas ** Ancient Greece *** Pandora Dimitiou *** Achilles Dimitiou *** Herais Dimitiou *** King Dareios ** Verity Carlo ** Hunter O'Nion * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Scamper *** Armorhide ** Elita One ** Optimus Prime ** Jazz ** Wreckers *** Whirl *** Toxer *** Topspin *** Toxer *** Tempest ** Rallybots *** Blurr *** Roadbuster *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen *** Crosshairs *** Hot Rod ** Jetfire ** Springer * Decepticons ** Combaticons/ Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Blast Off *** Vortex *** Swindle ** Toxitron ** Megatron ** Shockwave * Olympians ** Zeus ** Hades ** Athena Soundtrack * "Sweet Dreams" by Marylin Manson * "Come With Me Now" by KONGOS Episode Casualties * Leland Bishop/ Mr. Silas Notes * This is the first episode where the storyline's title is mentioned. * Despite being named after a comic from "Of Masters and Mayhem", this episode has nothing to do with the comic. * The man in the Ancient Greece scenes is a character that will appear in Brotherhood of Clones.